1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of welding together the ends of frame members at joints of a braced framework, such as a roof truss mounted at the upper ends of a pair of studs. The invention also relates to a framework resulting from this welding method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known in the art to connect the ends of elongated frame members, of such structures as roof trusses, by means of hollowed out prefabricated metal connectors into which the ends of the frame members are slid to be thereafter either bolted or riveted. They may also be welded between a pair of reinforcing plates. The assembly work is done either at the factory or preferably on the erection site because the separated building components may then be shipped much more easily and cheaply than shipping the whole truss as assembled at the factory. Typical of this type of construction is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,386 of Feb. 16, 1982; 4,551,957 of Nov. 12, 1985 and in International Application No. WO 84/04771 published on Dec. 6, 1984.
The difficulty with the presently existing methods of assembling the components of such structures, at the joints, whether by bolts, rivets or by welding, is that the assembly can only be achieved by working on both sides of the components which thus requires that the structures be lifted and turned upside down.
It will be appreciated that, because the structure is large, cumbersome and heavy, the handling alone represents a time-consuming, arduous and consequently costly task.